Breakeven
by xohaihaixo
Summary: This is my take on what happened during the Kelly's visit, when Zander and Emily were signing the papers.


_ What am I supposed to do, when the best part of me was always you?  
>What am I supposed to say, when I'm all choked up and you're okay? I'm falling to pieces.<em>

Zander opened his brown eyes and groaned, as he remembered what today was. Today, was the day that he was going to lose the love of his life, his Emily, to Nikolas Cassadine. This was not the way things were supposed to be. Zander and Emily were supposed to runaway to Mexico. She was going to wait tables. They were going to have at least one perfect day, a year. Well, this day was not perfect at all. All of those dreams were shattered in a matter of weeks. Zander silently prayed, for Emily to change her mind about the divorce. However, he knew she would not change her mind. Her mind was already made up, and it killed him. They had been through so much worse, Sorel, her breast cancer, her parents keeping them from each other, but it only took one man to break them up.

After taking a shower, Zander walked out of the shower and ran his fingers through his coal black hair. It did not take him long to make his way over to Kelly's diner. When he arrived he sat down at a table and stared at nothing in particular. Zander Smith was broken, he lost the only thing that made sense in his life. The only thing that mattered to him. The only thing that lit up his dark past, and dark future. He ordered something to drink, so he could have something to lean on, when Emily arrived. All he wanted to do, was to wake up from this nightmare and to hug Emily close and never let go. However, he could not do it, because this was reality, he had to face it whether he liked it or not.

Zander saw his date nearby and frowned. They had made plans for later, the two of them were going to go dancing at the cellar. Emily loved to dance, Zander knew that just like he knew she adored grape pixie stix. He also loved dancing with Emily. Unfortunately, he was unable to follow through with the promise he made to her about dancing together, before she left for rehab. After a few minutes, he stared at his date and began to speak. "_ I have some business to take care of, but then we can leave_". Once he was finished speaking, he walked back over to his table.

Around twenty minutes or so later, he saw Emily walk into the diner. He took a sip of his water, not sure of what to say. Emily sat down, at the chair in front of him and looked at him. Zander gave Emily a look over, memorizing everything about her, because in a short while, she would be gone. Emily was the most gorgeous person he ever laid eyes on. Her brown eyes were probably his favorite feature about her. The way her hair cascaded down her shoulders made him shiver, he always loved running his fingers through her hair. She was perfection, but she did not know it.

Emily looked across the room at Zander's date and cocked her head to the side. " _Are you dating?_" Zander exhaled a sigh and nodded, while crossing his arms. " _Yes I am_". Emily bit her lip, secretly she hated everything about this. From falling for Nikolas, the divorce and the pain she was causing Zander, Emily regretted it all. The only way she knew how to fix it was to end her marriage to Zander, because he deserved better than her. He was caring, overprotective, and very sweet. He deserved someone who would love him fully and not destroy him, like she is doing to him at this very moment. She sighed and began speaking. " _I wish it wasn't like this, Zander. If I could do anything over..._". Zander put up a hand, signaling her to stop talking. " _Well, you can't, Emily, and neither can I_". She told him that she would always care about him, which made her sound like a hypocrite. He was angry, hurt and betrayed, all at the same time.

After having a few more words, Emily glanced down at the damned papers. " _So that's it..._". Zander nodded his head and cleared his throat, before speaking. " _Short and sweet_". However, nothing about this was sweet. It was sickening and very hard to cope with, They small talked for a few minutes, and Emily attempted to smile. " _Your - your date's really pretty_". Zander frowned and pretended to laugh, before speaking. " _My date - that's really funny_". He knew Emily was only trying to be nice, she was a sweetheart, a kind hearted person, but he needed a few moments to lash out. For her to feel some pain as well. He took a minute or so of a breather, before he spoke up. " _What happened with us, Emily, was - what's the word? A kind of - an aberration, a kind of a royal mistake_". She shook her head, and her eyes were beginning to show tears, and he realized, that she was hurting too. " _It was beautiful, Zander. It didn't last. Most first loves don't. But I have every minute in my heart, and I always will. And I'll always know it was beautiful_". Her words echoed through Zander's brain, and he looked at her, trying not to cry. " _Don't go to Canada with him, please? Just - promise me that_". The love of his life, nodded her head, and smiled sadly. " _I promise_". She got up and walked out of Kelly's, and broke down, while Zander was doing the same thing. That was the end of a beautiful yet tragic love story. Memories of Canadian borders, grape pixie sticks, late night rendezvous in the boat house remainded. After their divorce, Emily never ate grape pixie stix, and Zander never felt the same way about another woman, like he did with Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked my story! Please feel free to leave me any feedback. :)<strong>


End file.
